


Wundermittel

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [55]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Ich finde es nur sehr amüsant, daß Ihnen so gar kein Verdacht kommt.“ Boerne grinste noch mehr. „Und so was nennt sich nun Kriminalkommissar.“</i>
</p><p> </p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/156296.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wundermittel

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: Reverse / Joker (am Ende da Spoiler) – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor, Fluff, Slash  
> Handlung: „Ich finde es nur sehr amüsant, daß Ihnen so gar kein Verdacht kommt.“ Boerne grinste noch mehr. „Und so was nennt sich nun Kriminalkommissar.“  
> Länge: ~ 1.600 Wörter  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das mit dem Reverse-Ansatz (in diesem Fall ein Angst-Prompt fluffig schreiben) so richtig hingekriegt habe. Aber Übung macht den Meister :)

***

„Chef, meinen Sie nicht, daß –“

Thiel knurrte unwillig, und Nadeshda verstummte. Seine Stimmung war mittlerweile auf einem einsamen Tiefpunkt angekommen, und die quälenden Kopfschmerzen waren da noch sein geringstes Problem. Er fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt und deprimiert, ohne genau sagen zu können warum eigentlich. Klar, die letzten beiden Tage waren anstrengend gewesen – er war praktisch nur im Präsidium oder unterwegs gewesen, von ein paar Stunden Schlaf mal abgesehen. Seufzend goß er sich den zweiten Kaffee an diesem Morgen ein. Bürokaffee, weil er zuhause nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, aber immerhin besser als nichts. Und die Kanne war schon wieder leer.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie doch lieber mal eine Pause einlegen – ich kann den Pressetermin wirklich auch alleine übernehmen.“

„Kochen Sie lieber noch ‘ne Kanne Kaffee“, brummte Thiel und kippte die lauwarme Plörre herunter. Boah, wie eingeschlafene Füße. Der wurde ja immer schlimmer.

Nadeshda stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, und für einen Moment fühlte er sich noch schlechter als vorher. Immerhin meinte sie es eigentlich nur gut, und das mit dem Kaffeekochen war echt unter der Gürtellinie. Normalerweise wechselten sie sich da ab, genauso wie mit dem Kaufen des Kaffeepulvers. Aber bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte, drehten die Kopfschmerzen noch eine Nummer auf und er biß stattdessen die Zähne zusammen.

„Na dann viel Spaß mit Frau Klemm“, kommentierte Nadeshda kühl, drehte sich um und ging zur Kaffeemaschine in der Ecke. Thiel kniff gequält die Augen zusammen. Eigentor. Verdammt.

***

Der Tag war von da an nur noch schlimmer geworden. Frau Klemm war von seinem Auftritt nicht begeistert gewesen, und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sie verstehen. Er war unkonzentriert und fahrig gewesen und hatte mehr als einmal Fragen falsch verstanden oder sich in seinen Antworten verheddert. Jetzt wollte er sich am liebsten nur noch hinlegen und schlafen. Und eine Handvoll Aspirin schlucken, denn auch die Kopfschmerzen waren im Laufe des Tages immer schlimmer geworden. Das letzte, was er wollte, war ein Gespräch mit Boerne. Aber das Schicksal wollte es, daß er seinen Kollegen und Nachbarn vor der Haustür traf. Er gab sein Bestes, den anderen abzuwehren, aber ehe er sich versah, hatte ihn Boerne schon mit in seine Wohnung gezerrt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und damit begonnen, ihn nach der Auflösung des Falls und dem Verlauf der Pressekonferenz auszuquetschen. Und er war … explodiert. Und zwar nicht zu knapp. Boerne war eigentlich nicht anders gewesen als sonst, sein übliches nerviges Selbst, aber für Thiel war das heute einfach alles zu viel. Alles, was ihn immer schon an Boerne genervt hatte, kam auf einmal hoch und am Ende war er selbst erschrocken darüber, wie er den anderen angebrüllt hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, die Kopfschmerzen zurückzudrängen. „Ich hab‘ Ihnen doch gesagt, ich bin zu K.O. um das jetzt alles nochmal durchzukauen!“ Boerne war ja selbst schuld, wenn er ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ … wieso fühlte er sich jetzt also so mies? Es war ja nicht so, als würden sie sich sonst nicht auch das ein oder andere an den Kopf werfen. „Haben Sie vielleicht Aspirin da? Oder sonst was gegen Kopfschmerzen?“

Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie haben Kopfschmerzen?“

„Nein, ich frag nur aus Neugierde!“ Er warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu.

Boerne … lächelte. Von allen Reaktionen hatte er das jetzt als letztes erwartet. „Was gibt’s da zu lachen?“

„Ich finde es nur sehr amüsant, daß Ihnen so gar kein Verdacht kommt.“ Boerne grinste noch mehr. „Und so was nennt sich nun Kriminalkommissar.“

„Boerne, ich hab‘ echt keine -“

„Jetzt setzen Sie sich mal hier hin und ich bringe Ihnen was. Dann geht’s Ihnen gleich besser.“

Thiel ließ sich entnervt aufs Sofa fallen. Inzwischen war ihm eh alles egal, Hauptsache er wurde dieses Hämmern im Kopf endlich los. Und stehen war ihm langsam auch zu anstrengend. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, an irgendetwas Entspannendes zu denken. Kätzchen, kleine flauschige Tiere, sowas in der Art. Oder woran Menschen auch immer dachten, wenn es ihnen schlecht ging und sie was zur Aufheiterung brauchten. 

„So …“ Das Sofa gab nach, als Boerne sich neben ihn setzte, und Thiel fühlte sich zu allem Überfluß auch noch seekrank. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah verdutzt auf die kleine Tasse, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. „Espresso?“

„Ein doppelter, extra stark“, erklärte Boerne. Das duftete echt verlockend, aber … „Ich hab‘ heut schon wieder zu viel Kaffee getrunken, ich glaub‘, das ist keine so gute Idee.“ Und mit etwas Verspätung, weil es ja schon irgendwie nett gemeint war von Boerne. „… aber Danke.“

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Thiel.“ Boerne hielt ihm die Tasse unter die Nase. „Trinken Sie das, und es wird Ihnen besser gehen.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn, was die Kopfschmerzen ein weiteres Mal aufheulen ließ. Ach, zum Teufel damit … Er griff nach der Tasse und kippte den Espresso herunter. Gott, das tat gut. Der Geschmack war unvergleichlich. Was er Boerne natürlich nie im Leben sagen würde, nach dem Vortrag, den er sich zuletzt über die richtige Auswahl der Kaffeebohnen, die optimale Röstung und das einzig wahre Gerät zur Zubereitung von perfektem Kaffee hatte anhören müssen. (Boernes Maschine natürlich, die vermutlich einen halben Monatslohn gekostet hatte. Boernes Monatslohn, nicht seiner.)

Er ließ sich seufzend zurück ins Sofa sinken und schloß die Augen wieder. Und Boerne, in einem seltenen Moment von Einfühlungsvermögen, schwieg und blieb einfach nur neben ihm sitzen. Ihm fiel gerade wieder ein, daß er ja eigentlich etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen hatte nehmen wollen, als ihm auffiel, daß die kaum noch zu spüren waren. Er blinzelte.

„Besser?“

„Wie zum Teufel …?“ Er öffnete die Augen ganz und starrte die Espressotasse an. „Was war da drin?“

„Koffein“, antwortete Boerne fröhlich.

„Und sonst?“

„Na, das übliche. Wasser, ein wenig Kaffeeöl, Aromastoffe –“

„Boerne!“

Boerne seufzte. „Jetzt denken Sie mal scharf nach. Wo haben Sie in den letzten Tagen Kaffee getrunken?“

Thiel starrte den anderen an. „Im Büro. Ich war die letzten beiden Tage praktisch nicht -“ Er stockte. „Nadeshda hat den diesmal gekauft.“

„Exakt.“ Boerne nickte. „Und Frau Krusenstern kauft, was Sie nicht wissen, seit Monaten schon nur noch koffeinfreien Kaffee.“

„Wieso das denn?“ fragte Thiel entgeistert.

„Nunja, ich glaube, Sie macht sich ein wenig Sorgen.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Wegen Ihres Blutdrucks. Und Sie sind ja schon manchmal etwas aufbrausend. Und Sie müssen zugeben, Sie trinken wirklich sehr viel Kaffee. Da dachte sie wohl, es könne nichts schaden, wenn wenigstens der im Büro hin und wieder koffeinfrei ist.“

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wieso Boerne das wußte, und was er hinter seinem Rücken mit Nadeshda redete. Oder umgekehrt. Aber so langsam dämmerte ihm, was passiert war. „Dann sind die Kopfschmerzen -“

„- eine Entzugserscheinung, genau. Ebenso wie Müdigkeit, Niedergeschlagenheit und, äh, Reizbarkeit.“

„Ich bring sie um“, knurrte Thiel.

„Na, na.“ Boerne hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Frau Krusenstern konnte ja nun auch nicht vorhersehen, daß es durch die extremen Umstände in den letzten Tagen zu einem kalten Entzug kommen würde.“

„ _Kalter Entzug_ … Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber.“ Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell es ihm wieder besser ging. Nicht nur die Kopfschmerzen waren schon fast wieder vollständig verschwunden, nein, er fühlte sich auch insgesamt sehr viel besser. Nicht mehr so angespannt. So schlimm waren die beiden letzten Tage eigentlich wirklich nicht gewesen, anstrengend zwar, aber erfolgreich. Er wußte gar nicht, warum er sich eben noch so niedergeschlagen gefühlt hatte. Boerne redete schon wieder und erzählte ihm was über Koffein und Blutgefäße und irgendwelche Studien, was ihn herzlich wenig interessierte und wovon er sowieso nur die Hälfte verstand, aber im Gegensatz zu vorhin nervte ihn das jetzt nicht mehr, sondern war eher … beruhigend. Ein beruhigendes Hintergrundgeräusch. Er konnte sich echt nicht erklären, warum er eben noch so ausgerastet war. Bei dem Gedanken daran, was er Boerne alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wurde ihm jetzt doch ein wenig unbehaglich zumute.

„Boerne … wegen eben … ich meine …“

„Keine Ursache, ich weiß schon, daß da nur die Koffeinsucht aus Ihnen gesprochen hat.“ Boerne klopfte ihm gönnerhaft auf den Rücken und er schnaubte.

„Koffeinsucht … Sie übertreiben wirklich. Mir hat’n ordentlicher Kaffee gefehlt, das war alles.“

„Sag ich doch.“ In Boernes Stimme lag ein Lächeln. „Koffeinsucht. Das muß Ihnen aber nicht peinlich sein, darunter leidet ein Großteil der Bevölkerung. Zu Ihrem Glück ist diese Substanz legal und quasi rund um die Uhr erhältlich.“

„Außer man verläßt sich auf die geschätzte Kollegin.“ Jetzt hörte er sich schon wie Boerne an, aber als ihm das auffiel, war es schon zu spät. Und Boernes Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Rücken, so als hätte er vergessen, daß er sie dort abgelegt hatte.

„Soll ich Ihnen noch einen machen?“

„Bloß nicht. Sonst krieg ich die Nacht kein Auge zu.“

„Da könnte ich mir schlimmeres vorstellen.“ Boernes Stimme klang inzwischen … amüsiert. Zielstrebig amüsiert. Er kannte diesen Tonfall.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können, daß das keine selbstlose Aktion war.“ Er sah zu Seite um sicherzugehen, daß Boerne das nicht in den falschen Hals bekam. Manchmal konnte der andere furchtbar empfindlich sein und etwas, was eigentlich als Scherz gemeint war, ernst nehmen. Diesmal bestand da aber wohl keine Gefahr, wenn er das Zucken um Boernes Mundwinkel richtig deutete.

„Ganz schön unverschämt.“ Boernes Stimme klang genauso spielerisch wie seine eigene. „Dabei kann ich ja wohl etwas mehr Dankbarkeit erwarten.“

„Dankbarkeit, hm?“ Er drehte sich weiter um. Der Abend versprach interessant zu werden. „Und was schwebt Ihnen da so vor?“

* Fin*

**Author's Note:**

> Das Prompt war "Entzugserscheinungen".


End file.
